I Knew You Were Trouble
by emblah01
Summary: Annabeth relives one of her most terrible memories. Or is it memory? Based on the song 'I Knew You Were Trouble'. Please give this a chance! Oneshot. Percabeth fluff. Don't forget to review! Rated T for darker shtuff.


**I am really bored! And I can't think of anything for my 'Annabeth Goes To Goode' story, so here's another songfic. This isn't your average songfic, though. At least, I think so... Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would at least own my own computer, don't you think?**

"Run!" Percy cried. I glanced at his face that was coated in fear and determination. I grabbed his hand and prepared to run, but the door burst open. Luke stepped out casually, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins aimed at our hearts.

"Well," Luke said with a crooked smile that used to make me melt on the spot. Notice how I said _used to_? "If it isn't my two favourite cousins?"

The guards grabbed our arms in their giant hands. Their nails dug into my arm, making me sure that I would have bruises. They lead us into the stateroom. Luke sat down gracefully in an arm chair. He was wearing a white button down shirt and khaki pants. I grit my teeth and looked into his face. The face that saved me when I was only seven, the one that I used to trust. He betrayed that trust. I thought about the lyrics to _I Knew You Were Trouble_. They fit _perfectly_ with the situation.

_Once upon a time, A few mistakes ago,_

_I was in your sights, You got me alone,_

_You found me, You found me,_

_You found me-e-e-e-e-e-e,_

Luke continued to smile at us and he motioned for us to sit down on the plush sofa. I didn't sit down. I would never do anything for this ass ever again.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I like that,_

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back,_

_Without me, without me,_

_Without me-e-e-e-e-e-e,_

Luke left me for Kronos; the ultimate betrayal. "Well," Luke said motioning to the elegant space around us. The walls were painted a cream color. There were two red plush sofas and one canopied bed in the corner of the room. There was a mahogany table in the other corner loaded with food. But the horrible part was the ten-foot-long golden casket, engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of terror; cities in flames, heroes' grisly deaths, children being killed and orphaned. "A little nicer than cabin eleven, huh?"

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me,_

_And I realize, the blame is on me,_

This was my fault. I should have saved Luke; I could have saved him from turning evil.

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh,_

"Sit," he said and motioned towards the couch again. I pursed my lips and glared at him. Luke's guards poked us with their javelins. They weren't human like I'd originally thought. They were about eight feet tall and only wore torn blue jeans. Their chests were covered in thick brown fur. They had paws for hands and feet and their eyes were exactly a mirror image of a dog or a bear... Realization dawned on me; could they be-? No, it couldn't be. I glared at Luke and he shrugged, like he didn't care whether or not we were comfortable._  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now,_

_Flew me to places i'd never been,_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground,_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

"Where are my manners?" Luke said smoothly. He kept his cold, blue eyes, that used to be so full of warmth and life like Percy's, on me. Wait? Did I just think about Percy's eyes?

_No apologies,_

_He'll never see you cry,_

_Pretend he doesn't know,_

_That he's the reason why,_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning,_

That was how I felt; like I was drowning. "You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke asked. I rolled my eyes; of course I knew that story. I was a daughter of Athena. "Their mother... well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman to fall in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say?" No, I thought bitterly, that was millennia ago; the gods have matured. "They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though..." he trailed off. What had happened to him?

_And I heard you moved on,_

_From whispers on the street,_

_A new notch in your belt,_

_Is all I'll ever be,_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see,_

_He was long gone,_

_When he met me,_

_And I realize the joke is on me,_

The joke _was_ on me. The Luke I knew was gone; why couldn't I accept that and just move on? "For lunch," Agrius said gruffly. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Hehe! Hehe!" Oreius laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him. How stupid could you get?

"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!" Oreius whimpered and walked over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and started banging his forehead against the mahogany table. The food on the plates flopped onto the floor and all over the table. I gave Luke and incredulous look. He just shrugged his shoulders. Anger coursed through my veins.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now,_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now,_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

"Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?" Luke said nonchalantly. He shouldn't even be looking at Percy. His miserable eyes didn't even deserve to look at him. I clenched my fists as a lump formed in my throat and tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree," Percy said. I heard anger in his voice I had only heard one other time; when he was duelling to Ares.

Luke sighed sadly, "Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. How could he?

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in,_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything,_

_Ye-eah!_

"How could you?" I exploded. I threw all of my unsaid feelings into that one sentence. "Thalia saved your life! _Our_ lives! How could you dishonour her-"

Luke cut me off, "I didn't dishonour her! The gods dishonoured her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side."

My lower lip trembled, "Liar!"

"If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-" Luke started, but I cut him off. I didn't even want to hear it.

"I understand you want to destroy camp!" I yelled. My voice was raw with emotion. "You're a monster!" I should have known what he'd become.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now,_

He shook his head and took a step closer to me. I felt Percy tense up beside me, _Stupid, loyal Seaweed Brain, _I thought fondly. "The gods have blinded you." Oh, so now I'm blinded? "Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We could start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

I hesitated. Recreate the whole world? No more war, poverty, sadness? No, that could never happen with Kronos. "Because you have none of your own!" I retorted. His eyes flashed with hurt but I felt no remorse in my body. Not after all that he'd done to me, to my friends, to Percy. _  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now,_

His cold eyes narrowed, "I know you Annabeth." _No you don't!_ I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't find my voice. "You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team... with company like this?" Luke gestured to Tyson. I winced; it felt like he had plunged a red hot dagger into my heart. Thalia...

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Traveling with a _Cyclops_," Luke scolded. Tears sprung into my eyes. Percy and Tyson looked livid. "Talk about dishonouring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" I cried in agony. I covered my face with my hands so they couldn't see my red eyes or my tears. I wouldn't give Luke the satisfaction._  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

"Leave her alone," Percy growled. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through me. It was feeling I always that I got when Percy defended me or even talked to me. It was something I couldn't explain; it wasn't rational or logical. "And leave Tyson out of this."

Luke laughed, a cold, humorless laugh, "Oh yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him." That complete _asshole_! "Yes Percy, I know all about that. And your plan to find the Fleece. What were the coordinates again... 30, 31, 75, 12? You see I still have friends at camp who keep me posted." Spies...

"Spies, you mean," Percy said. I laughed mentally; apparently I thought like Percy. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Luke shrugged indifferently, "How many more insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?"

Tyson clenched his fist angrily and I knew trouble was coming. "The gods are _so_ using you, Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even _told_ you the prophecy?" Of course, he just _had_ to bring that up. I didn't want Percy to die and knowing now that he was the Child of the Prophecy... I clenched my fist again.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

"I know what I need to know," Percy spat. "Like, who my enemies are." A surge of pride flowed through me. I had taught that Seaweed Brain well.

"Then you're a fool," Luke retorted.

Then, without warning, Tyson roared, "Percy is not a fool!" He jumped forward at Luke. Agrius and Oreius grabbed him. I pulled out my knife; the same one Luke had given me, and attacked the monsters. Percy took on Luke with Riptide. The clanging sound of metal rang through the air. I heard an agonized cry of pain and whipped my head towards the noise. Percy was lying on the ground, clutching his side. There was a gash about six inches long in his abdomen.

"NO!" I screamed and slashed at the bear-humans, striking them both in the heart. I ran over to Percy's side. His breathing was shallow and ragged; he was dying. "Tyson!" The Cyclops looked at me, pain written all over his face. "Take care of Luke. I need to get Percy out of here." He nodded. Percy's eyes were streaming tears. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain. Please don't leave," I said. Tears dripped down my cheeks and fell onto his face. "Don't go, Percy. I need you." His breath quickened.

"A-Annabeth?" he whispered. I looked at his blood stained face, into his beautiful green eyes. "I love..." he faltered and his head dropped onto his shoulder. Percy was dead._  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

**.oOo.**

I woke with a jolt. "NO!" I screamed. My eyes were wide and wild. I gripped the sheets on the bed, trying to get a grip on my self. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobs wracked my body.

"Annabeth?" I heard a deep, sleepy voice next to me ask. I felt a comforting hand rub my back. "You okay, Wise Girl?" Percy looked into my eyes. Moonlight reflected off of the water in the fountain in Cabin Three. "Shh... It's okay." He gathered me into his arms. I sobbed harder and harder. He kissed my hair and, after I was done crying, said, "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. He looked into my eyes with sympathy. I knew he knew exactly what I had seen. One of the torture devices Kronos had used on Percy and I when we were in Tartarus. Kronos would look into our minds and make us relive our worst memories; or worse, he would manipulate the memories to make them even more traumatizing. Percy kissed me lightly and I sank into his arms. We lay back down on his bed. I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. We had been inseparable ever since Tartarus. Chiron didn't even bother trying to stop us from sleeping in the same bed, anymore. If we didn't, we would wake up screaming for the other; painful, agonized screams.

"It was about Luke," Percy said. It wasn't a quest, it was a statement. I nodded into his chest. My silent tears seeped through his shirt. "Which quest?"

"The Sea of Monsters," I said and took a shaky breath. "We were on the Princess Andromeda and Luke had captured us. He called you a fool. Tyson attacked him and he and I took on Agrius and Oreius while you took on Luke. But, this time, Luke killed you."

He gave me a reassuring squeeze, "I'm not going anywhere, love. We've been to Tartarus, for the gods sake. I think that if I can stand that, I can stand Gaea and her evil meanies." We laughed a little. "Go to sleep, Wise Girl. I love you." The same warm, fuzzy feeling from the dream seeped into me. Only, this time, I recognized it for what I was; love. Pure, unconditional, never ending, love. It was irrational and illogical, but it was probably one of the best feelings in the whole world.

I sighed, "I love you too." He kissed me one last time and we fell asleep in the other's protective arms.

**Aaaand it's DONE! I hope it was entertaining and original! Thanks for a reading!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


End file.
